kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Paradise(Formerly Lust) Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that chill out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Beware of random conversations. Paradise can also be a very yiffy place, which is not surprising since it used to be called lust. also a lot of the regulars are furries Paradise song: Guns 'N Roses - Paradise City Resident Moderators nerdrock101 - A girl mod who lurks around with no sort of plan of action. Technically owns the room, but isn't very active. (Larr: We love her anyways.) Mastry - A wonderful guy mod who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. (Furry)(Kas: *cough*) Phatcat - A guy who is a man of few words, but when you do get him to talk, he's really great. Total cutie. (Furry)(Kas: *cough*) MillionsLivio - A legend. Sometimes he magically appears. A great debater, though. (Larr: Tis be god.) Kitten20 - Not quite sure if she still exists, but I bet she is somewhere. Notable Regulars DJMarcoh - A favorite reg for many users. Don't toy around with him, since he does bite back. Mastry happens to be the love of his life. One of the best people of Paradise. evilducks - Hyperactive, he speaks his mind. Some dislike this trait while others adore him for it. Be warned though, he can be a trouble maker. purplecat - Super loving. He'll sneak around and make his way to huggle every user. Cheers up the room entirely.(Furry)(Mascot of paradise) My lover~ -DemonDays DemonDays - 'Nuff said. He is currently and will always be going out with purplecat. Kasualty - A serious, serious man. Not really, but I think he tries. Pretty quiet, but chimes in when something entices him. (Kas: Well then...I shall change this! I am somewhat serious from time to time. I chat when an interesting subject pops up. I am one of the Older Regs~ Remember me~!) AquaBreaker - Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. WitchCandy - Super epic amazing awesome girl. Her avatar reminds one of candy shops of the olden days. She brings a sort of sarcasm and twist to the chat that makes Paradise all the more enjoyable. Hawt. KonekoKeita - He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. happiblugirl - Adorable. She's a complete sweetie to all the people in chat. Loveable and kind, she picks up your day. Sparticus117 - Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen(When mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes.(Spart: Well-behaved? Nah. I am a younger reg, and most of Paradise knows me, and I only chat when need be >.>) (Obivion66: *cough* Fail!) xlauraluxuriousx - Glasses are amazing. She/he/it's very funny and jokes with most of the regulars at Paradise. I hope to be like her/him/it when I grow up. Yaossi - The cookie goddess, enough said. Masteraxe - Quiet, yet amusing when he speaks. Nearly as sarcastic as Witch, but much nicer. Screw. You. NaFeS - Another quiet user. Adorable guy, but not seen often due to time zones. Aceofclubs - Strange guy of few words know to think he is a demon. Loves pointy and painful things like swords and daggers. Do not mess with him and he wont mess with you. Firez600 - A nice, all around guy, accepts hugs from only one beast, but, still worth being friends with. There is one corner in Paradise which is his. Not a Furry. Anyone who is not a regular may post themselves here. If you would like to comment, put your username + comment in brackets. Ex. Great site~ you are indeed a regular of Paradise and are not listed here, please send a Kongregate whisper to nerdrock101. Also, there should be no attacks on other users through the use of edits to this page.